Infinity Trister
Infinity Tristar is a Gundalian Bakugan and Marucho's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is Marucho's sixth Guardian Bakugan after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Elfin, and Akwimos. His BakuNano might be Crosstriker. Imformation Infinity Trister is a Aquos Bakugan from the Planet of Gundalia. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, he was revealed to be Marucho 's Guardian Bakugan in the intro and that he is a Gundalian Bakugan that teamed up with Marucho shortly after the events of Gundalian Invaders. He later helped the children in the arena that Titanium Dragonoid was battling in due to him not controlling his new powers by protecting them when the buildings were collapsing alongside Taylean. In episode 2, he battled Krakenoid and he was doing good. However, the battle was interrupted by Zenthon before he could defeat him. He later attempted to battle Zenthon but was defeated in one strike. The battle then had to be drawn. In episode 4, he battled Zenthon alongside Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean before Zenthon flees and later he watched Titanium Dragonoid's and Taylean's battle against Spyron and Vertexx. In episode 5, he and Taylean were battling against the Tri-Twisters and their Cyclone Percivals, but were losing since it was three against two. They were later saved by Krowll and Horridian. In episode 7, he battled the Bash Brothers and their Flash Ingrams. He lost due to them using their BakuNanos. He will appear again in episode 11. Ability Cards ' *'Abyss Cyclone(Tempest Cyclone): *'Spear Stream': *'Hyper Stream': *'Aquos Mine': *'Croush Buster': Game In the game, Infinity Trister is a BakuTactix Bakugan. His Pyrus version has been seen with 1000/???/??? Gs. He has also been seen in Ventus in a Mechtogan Extension Pack. Trivia *Its appearance is somewhat similar to Elemental Hero Glow Neos from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *Its face is similar to that of Elico's. *His legs are similar to those of Akwimos in Ball-Form. *He does not seem to have the humorous personality like Marucho's other Guardian Bakugan, but by being himself and trying to sound cool, he is funny. He has also shown instances of sarcasm, as seen in a few episodes. *His personality is also similar to Plitheon's, as he is easily annoyed. *He doesn't seem to get along with Taylean as they always fight or disagree, even though the war between their home planets is over. *It has yet to be revealed whether Ininity Trister will be able to change its attribute like most of Marucho's previous Guardian Bakugan. It is assumed that he will not since Akwimos did not. *All versions of Infinity Tristar except the Combat version have a Red or Green crystal on their stomach. *Infinity Trister might release a Mechtogan due to the preview for Back in Sync. *Infinity Trister is one of the only Bakugan that was once thought to be two different names. The first one being Trister, which was changed into Trister, the second name, and now Infinity Trister. Gallery Anime Tristarsphere1.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (close) Tristarsphere2.JPG|Infinity Trister in ball form (open) Tristar1.JPG|Infinity Trister in real form. Tristarmarucho.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho. Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.57.40 PM.png|Infinity Trister in ball form Trhsms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Hyper Stream Trbfms2.JPG|Infinity Trister using Spear Stream Krvstrms2.JPG|Infinity Trister and Krakenoid Martrintms.JPG|Infinity Trister and Marucho in Intermission Screen Preview Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Tri-Twister Take Down HD__360p__1_0005.jpg|Infinity Trister is ready to use Spear Stream. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz 10 (4).PNG Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (2).jpg|Infinity Trister and Marucho's official art on the Cartoon Network website Picture 187652.png|Infinity Trister using Aquos Mine. hurt trister.png Patryk Jan Cesarz Infinity Trister Haos.PNG trister.png Game 120px-Ventus_silent_strike_pack.png File:T1R3RWXfRfXXcKOfPa_120822_jpg_310x310.jpg 0b00bf0a3f522e9de822539a761d0409.jpg CrosstrikerBDability.png Infinitytrister.png 43452345.PNG Trister.PNG|Trister Bakugan Dimensions Pyrus InfinityTrister Open.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Aquos InfinityTrister Open.png|Aquos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Ventus_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Ventus Infinity Trister in opened ball form Subterra InfinityTrister Open.png|Subterra Infinity Trister in opened ball form Haos InfinityTrister Open.png|Haos Infinity Trister in opened ball form Darkus InfinityTrister Open.png|Infinity Darkus Trister in opened ball form Clear InfinityTrister Open.png|Clear Infinity Trister in opened ball form Combat_InfinityTrister_Open.png|Combat Infinity Trister in opened ball form Pyrus InfinityTrister.png|Pyrus Infinity Trister Aquos InfinityTrister.png|Aquos Infinity Trister Ventus InfinityTrister.png|Ventus Infinity Trister Subterra InfinityTrister.png|Subterra Infinity Trister Haos InfinityTrister.png|Haos Infinity Trister Darkus InfinityTrister.png|Darkus Infinity Trister Clear InfinityTrister.png|Clear Infinity Trister Combat InfinityTrister.png|Combat Infinity Trister Trister8.PNG Trister7.PNG Trister6.PNG Trister5.PNG Trister4.PNG Trister3.PNG Trister2.PNG Trister1.PNG TristerBD6.png TristerBD3.png TristerBD5.png TristerBD4.png aquos_TR.PNG Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Special Treatment